


Christmas Comes Early

by maryperk



Series: Spiking Christmas Through Time [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy Season 2, Christmas fic, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream on the way to Sunnydale changes Spike's entire existense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Comes Early

Story One

Christmas Comes Early

Chapter 1 Pre-Season 2

Spike lay in the bed next to Drusilla. They were on their way to Sunnydale to hopefully cure Drusilla of her sickness and to put another Slayer on Spike's roster of kills. The blond vampire twitched when the dream began. He rarely had dreams, but when he did they were always doozies.

DREAMLAND

_A small dark haired boy about eight years old, by Spike's estimation, threw the ball against the crypt wall over and over. Within a few minutes, Spike's nerves were strung tight, and he slipped into game face to snarl at the boy. He was surprised when the boy just giggled at him._

_"I like it when you snarl, Daddy," the boy announced. "You think you know what you are. You think you know what's to come, but you've only just begun." The boy faded out of sight._

_"Oi, Sunnydale and the Slayer are dangerous for you." A stunningly familiar voice echoed._

_Spike turned to find a version himself sitting in a wheelchair. Before he could utter a word, another version of himself showed up._

_"Don't worry, mate," this version announced. "You'll be out of the chair in a few months and back in the game. Wait till your third visit to good old Sunnyhell. The Slayer's git boyfriend sticks a chip in our head."_

_"From beneath you it devours," a much subdued Spike muttered from his place in the shadows. "It burns. The spark does. She makes the monster feel like a man."_

_"Don't worry, we'll get her in the end." A well-dressed Spike sauntered out of the darkness. "Do you want to see?" He waved his arm in the air, and the scene changed._

_The room the Spikes found themselves in was warm and homey with a big Christmas tree and lots of presents under the branches. The little boy from earlier in the dream ran into the room, and he launched himself into the well-dressed Spike's arms._

_"Daddy, Daddy, seeing Santa was so much fun!" the boy bubbled. Then, he whispered in confidentiality, "It was really Grandpa Giles, but Taj didn't recognize him."_

_"Where are Mama and Taj, Will?" Well-dressed Spike asked. He hugged the boy tightly._

_"They went across the street to check on Auntie Will and Uncle Oz," Will announced. "Tomorrow's Christmas right, Daddy? Everybody will be here, right?"_

_"Yep. Grandpa Giles, Auntie Red and Uncle Dogboy, Uncle Whelp and Auntie Faith, and Auntie Dawn."_

_"What about the new baby? Will she be here tomorrow?" Will's unending questions made the other Spikes blink._

_"No, I don't think the new baby will be here for Christmas. I don't think Mama wants to spend the day in the hospital."_

_"Spike," a female voice called out. "We're back." A very pregnant Buffy waddled into the living room carrying a little girl about three years old._

_"Buffy, luv, you know you shouldn't be carrying Taj." Spike shifted Will to one side, and he took the little girl into his other arm. He smiled down at her. "How's my Tara Anyanka Joyce today?"_

_"I wuv you, Daddy," Taj said. "Can I see your pretty eyes?" She giggled with glee when Spike shifted from human guise to vampiric guise and back again._

_"I love you too, baby. Now you two go help Mama get dinner ready. I have something to take care of really fast." Spike put the kids down, patted them on the behinds, and sent them towards the kitchen. Then, he pulled Buffy into his arms, and he kissed her with all of his passion. Spike pulled away. "Sooner we eat, Slayer, the sooner they're in bed... asleep. Then, we can play." He waggled his eyebrows at the blond woman._

_"You're insatiable." Buffy blushed while she caressed the blond vampire on the cheek._

_"You better believe it, luv. Now get. A bloke needs privacy once in awhile." Spike watched his mate waddle off in the direction of the kitchen._

_"How is that possible?" the original Spike sputtered. "You're still a vamp."_

_"Well, there's a little know legend about Slayers who defy death and vamps who ask for a soul," the well-dressed Spike said. "The Slayer died at the Master's hand before the first visit to Sunnydale, and I have a soul that I asked for, courtesy of a demon in Africa."_

_"I would never..." the Spike in the wheelchair declared._

_"Yes, you would," the subdued Spike said softly. "To be what she deserves, you'd do anything!"_

_"Time's almost up, mates. Sunset is upon you. She does love yo,u and she does need you. Be the Slayer's champion. She really needs one right now," Spike told his subdued counterpart. "Let her know when you come back. You’ll be surprised at how happy she'll be at seeing you." He smiled gently at that Spike as he disappeared._

_"Use the chip to your advantage. It's not like the thing has a nuclear half-life or anything like Mr. Bits' power core. Quit telling Buffy you're evil, and don't do anything stupid with chains," Spike announced to the Spike he recognized from his first year as a chipped vampire. "Protect the key as if she were your own child." He slapped this Spike on the back of head to make him disappear._

_"Angelus is coming soon, mate. He's gonna be in a right awful mood when he does, and Drusilla is gonna be pleased as punch to see him. Neither you nor the Slayer can fight them alone. Make a truce." Spike snagged the cigarette from the paralyzed Spike. "Don't tell Buffy I'm smokin' this. I've been a good vamp since she's gotten pregnant." He wiggled his fingers while the paralyzed vamp faded from view._

_"That brings me to you." Spike circled the original Spike while he smoked the cigarette._

_"I'm blissfully happy with my wicked ripe plum," the original Spike protested. "She's everything to me."_

_"But are you everything to her?" The well-dressed Spike dropped the cigarette into a glass of water that sat on the nearby curio cabinet. "The Slayer is my mate. You know that is something that Drusilla never allowed."_

_The original Spike peered towards the kitchen in the hopes of seeing the petite blond Slayer again. He had to admit, even as pregnant as she appeared to be, she was damned hot. The thought that the child within her belly was technically his made his gut clench in a way he'd never felt before._

_"She really loves you, doesn't she?"_

_"The Slayer's capacities to love and forgive are her greatest assets. She's a right bitch with a mean right hook, but I wouldn't want her to be any other way. Of course I have a theory that all Slayers are bitches. Just wait till you meet the Rogue." Spike grinned at the original Spike. "Now, you heed the advice I gave the others, and don't go giving your Slayer empty death threats. She can kick your arse. Oh, and make friends with her mum. Now there's a classy lady." He sauntered off towards the kitchen._

_The original Spike stared at the spot the other Spike disappeared into. He knew he was a horrible, evil creature, but with all of his undead heart he wanted what his older counterpart had: love, a family, and apparently acceptance._

Spike felt himself awaken. He laid there for a few minutes before he rolled over on his side to find an empty spot next to him in the bed. He searched the room for Drusilla, but he soon realized that all of her possessions were gone, even her doll Miss Edith. Spike leaped from the bed to pull on his jeans, and he quickly opened the door to check outside the hotel room. The only thing in the parking lot was his Desoto. Drusilla was long gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chapter 2

Spike staggered back into the hotel room. He was alone for the first time in his entire life or unlife, and he didn't know what to do with himself. He plopped down on the bed where he held his head in his hands while he lost himself in thought. When he looked up again, he realized that several hours had passed. Spike decided that he really needed a drink and not one of the bloody variety either.

The blond vampire automatically clothed himself, gathered his belongings, and found himself driving down one of the many L.A. streets looking for someplace that he could get a drink. His thoughts drifted back to the dream that he had about the Slayer. Spike had never had a dream like that before. Drusilla was the seer in the family, not him. He pulled into what appeared to be a busy nightclub. 

Spike flashed the bouncer at the door a bit of fang. He knew from experience that would get him inside faster than any greasing of the greedy man's palm would. Inside, he found himself surrounded by people. Spike discovered that the adults were served alcoholic drinks on the balcony while those under aged stayed on the ground floor. He was about to ascend the stairs when he realized that he was under scrutiny from some of the teenage girls. Spike smirked to himself when he heard a girl's voice cut through the din.

"Come on, Summers, you're only here for another week visiting your dad. You know Pike's still pissed because you broke up with him before moving to Hicksville. After all, a bet is a bet. Let me pick the guy, and all you have to do is make him dance with you."

"Come on, Tiff. This is so stupid. I don't want to go hit on some stranger. What if you pick a perv or something?"

"Look I'll make it easy on you. Just go ask that bleached blond guy in the leather duster to dance. I'll stay right here and as soon as you're done, you can beg off and come back to me. You're not chicken, are you? Bawk."

Spike glanced over his shoulder to view the girls. He was pretty sure the two girls were talking about him, and he wanted to make sure that the girl that was suppose to ask him to dance was cute. Maybe he could get a partial meal out of the deal. He knew that if he was to be with the Slayer that he'd probably have to give up human blood, unless of course he could convince her to let him drink her blood. After the Slayer he drained in China, he'd been stoked for days. 

Spike's eyebrow shot up when he recognized one of the girls. It was the bloody Slayer, exactly the same one that he dreamed about. _Bloody Hell, it wasn't just a dream._ He watched while she wiped her hands on her skirt and approached him slowly. He smirked when her eyes opened wide before she narrowed them.

_Damn, why do all the hotties have to be vamps or gay?_ Buffy asked herself when she felt the telltale signs that the man in front of her was a vampire. His eyes tinged yellow at the sight of her, and Buffy could tell whatever he was feeling wasn't just the bloodlust of a fledge. _Can I see your pretty eyes, Daddy?_ flashed through the Slayer's mind. 

"I have a stake, and I know how to use it," Buffy stammered quietly. She blinked in surprise when instead of getting offended the handsome vampire threw back his head and laughed.

"While weapons make me feel all manly, luv, I'd much rather take a turn around the dance floor with you than around the alley out back." Spike shrugged eloquently. "So lacking in style." He held his hand out to the Slayer, who stared at it for a moment before she raised her eyes to his. Spike could tell she was trying to judge the sincerity of his words.

"You'll keep your fangs to yourself?"

"I won't go snacking on the general populace, no." Spike's eyes returned to their natural blue, and he took in everything the Slayer was wearing. "You though are a different story. I wouldn't mind a bit of a nibble, Slayer."

"Not sure how I feel about that." Buffy's hand flew to her neck where she knew she sported the Master's bite marks. She still felt a bit creeped out over her near-death experience.

Spike edged closer to the Slayer. He gently grabbed her chin, and he twisted her head to the side to peer at her neck. Despite the darkness of the nightclub, Spike could see the scar on her neck. He fiercely growled out, "Who?" No one should be allowed to put their pearly whites anywhere near his Slayer’s neck but him.

"The Master, but I got him in the end," Buffy growled in return. The memory of her death wasn't one of her best memories. The strange feelings that had coursed through her after Xander resuscitated her were still a bit overwhelming at times. She scrunched her eyebrows as she remembered the fight and subsequent dusting of her aged rival. "He's dusted... well, almost. I guess being as old as dirt made him more resilient. We did bury what was left of his bones on holy ground."

"There were bones left over?" Spike didn't like the sound of that. "That means he can be brought back by magical means. You really should do somethin' about that. I certainly don't want the bat faced git back again." He realized a slow song had started. Spike grasped the Slayer's hand, and he pulled her out onto the dance floor while she was busy processing the information he had just given her.

Spike flashed a cheeky grin at the Slayer's friend while he escorted Buffy to the dance floor. Within minutes they were interrupted by a young man, who tried to break in on the two blond's dance. Spike looked the human up and down, his eyes filled obvious disdain.

"Whatcha want, boy?" the blond vampire sneered. He pulled the Slayer's lithe, young body closer to his. "Buffy's busy."

"I didn't tell you my name," Buffy spluttered. She ignored the man trying to cut into her dance time with the vampire. After all, it was all Pike's fault she was in this situation in the first place.

Spike leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I had a dream, luv. A wonderful dream." His hand dipped down to caress the swatch of skin that lay bare between her shirt and skirt.

Buffy stared up into the vampire's clear blue eyes, where she saw all her dreams come true. She laid her head against his unbeating heart, and she whispered, "You're Spike. William."

Spike sighed as he pulled her closer. Maybe things were working out the way they were destined. Maybe this Slayer was what he'd always searched for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Joyce peeked out the window when the big black car with painted windows pulled up outside her house. She gripped the cordless phone in one hand, ready to call the police at a moment’s notice. She let out a small gasp of surprise when she saw the passenger door open, and her daughter step out of the car. 

“Thought Buffy wouldn’t be caught dead in an oldie like that,” Joyce murmured. She watched as Buffy leaned over to speak to whoever was driving the car. Within moments, an older man with bleached blond hair and a pale complexion exited the driver’s side. 

Joyce moved to the front door where she could see the blond man removing Buffy’s luggage from the trunk of his car. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she could see the happiness visible on her daughter’s face. 

“Hi, Mom.” Buffy bounced up the sidewalk.

Joyce eyes swept past her exuberant daughter to the man carrying the two suitcases. He was handsome, and she could see what attracted her daughter to him. However, she quickly decided he was entirely too old for her sixteen year old daughter. “Who is this, Buffy? This man is entirely too old to be dating a young girl like you.”

Buffy hesitated before she spoke. “You don’t know the half of it. He’s the father of my future children.”

“You’re pregnant!” Joyce practically shouted.

“I said future children, Mom, not current children,” Buffy huffed. “There’s something we have to go do before he can be a baby’s daddy.”

“Buffy,” Joyce growled. 

“Your mum would make a great vamp, luv.”

Buffy swung one arm back, and she batted her hand at the blond man. “Hush, Spike. I don’t want to end up being committed again before we have a chance to explain things.”

Joyce narrowed her eyes. “Not this again, Buffy.”

Spike put down the suitcases. He stepped up beside the Slayer. “Yes, that again, Mrs. Summers. Buffy told me what you did last time she tried to tell her that vampires are real.”

“Not you too?” Joyce rolled her eyes. “Honestly, I don’t know what Buffy told you, but vampires are just not real.” She let out a shriek when the bones in Spike’s face shifted into that of a monster. Joyce pointed at him, and she stuttered, “He… he…”

“Yeah, he’s a vampire, Mom,” Buffy agreed. “I’m supposed to kill vampires, but Spike’s pretty special.” She glanced at the bleached blond, and she said in a teasing voice. “He’s kinda pretty too.”

“I am not!” Spike spluttered as he shifted back into his human visage. “I’m a bad, rude man. I’m not pretty.”

Buffy winked at her flabbergasted mother. “He pouts really pretty too.”

“Take that back, Slayer!”

“But… vampires… dead… no babies,” Joyce attempted to string together a coherent thought from all the vampire lore she’d heard over the years.

“I told you, Spike’s special.” Buffy moved to her mother’s side. “Why don’t we go inside, and we’ll explain everything.” She pulled Joyce towards the open door. “Don’t leave my stuff outside, and come in, Spike.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Giles and Angel patrolled one of the many of Sunnydale's cemeteries. They both knew that Buffy was due back that day, but she had yet to make her appearance. She had been uncharacteristically quiet over the summer, communicating only with Willow and Xander. Neither man felt comfortable enough to approach Joyce Summers to make an inquiry from the elder Summers female. They didn’t want to have to find a reason to explain their visit.

Each man was lost in their own thoughts. Each one wondered how much the Slayer's death at the hands of the Master might have changed her. When they neared the area where they both knew that the Master's bones were buried, they heard voices. Giles and Angel looked at each other, silently communicating a sneaky approach.

"Are you sure we need to do this?"

Giles and Angel both instantly recognized the voice. It belonged to the previously absent Slayer. They moved towards the voice as one being. Angel's jaw dropped, and he came to a screeching halt, when he heard the answering voice.

"Of course, I'm sure, luv. The idiot minions just spilled the beans about all of the Annoying One's plans."

"You don't think that my stake and me had anything to do with it?"

"I'm sure it did, Slayer. Now put your back into it. We're supposed to meet your mum back at the house."

Giles and Angel stood in the shadows where they observed the two speakers. Buffy was on her knees using a hammer on some bones laying on the ground in front of her, while her companion casually leaned up against a headstone, a cigarette hanging from his bottom lip.

"Spike," Angel growled. He strode towards the blond vampire who had no qualms about killing, and possibly turning, a Slayer. It didn't even occur to him to check to see if Buffy was still human. Angel found himself stopped up short on his advance towards the bleached blond vampire by one small Slayer and her stake, which was pressed against his heart.

"Hi, Angel," Buffy said brightly. "I ran into a relative of yours while in L.A. He told me all sorts of stuff about the good old days."

Angel kept his eyes trained on his grandchilde, while he extended his senses in search of his own childe, Drusilla. He was sure that where one was, the other was sure to be close behind.

"Buffy?" Giles questioned cautiously. He fingered the stake he had hidden in his pocket. From Buffy's words, the Watcher realized her companion was a vampire. Giles was worried that Buffy was one as well. He fully remembered from months before that being a vamp was her worst nightmare.

"Hey, Giles." Buffy's eyes flickered from Angel to her Watcher. "I wasn't expecting to see you until school tomorrow."

"You're still planning on going to school?" Giles blinked in confusion. If Buffy was a vamp, why did she still expect to attend school?

"Gosh Giles. I know I really suck at most of my classes, but Mom's not gonna let me drop out just cuz I'm the Slayer."

"You told your mother?" Angel asked. He was surprised to find that Spike was the only vampire in the area. Angel was ecstatic that his precious Buffy was still a human. He realized his game of hard to get had backfired on him when she uttered her next words.

"Yeah, kinda hard to hide when you show up with a vampire boyfriend." Buffy smirked when Spike chuckled behind her. "A really hot, yet cool, vampire boyfriend."

"Spike has killed a Slayer before," Angel spluttered. He verbally scrambled in an attempt to show Buffy the true colors of the vampire at her back. "How can you possibly justify dating him? He doesn't even have a soul... not like I do." Angel flashed Buffy with hurt puppy dog eyes.

"Only a matter of time, Peaches," Spike announced. He dropped his cigarette, and he ground it out with the heel of one boot. He'd been quiet up till now, letting the others speak, but Angel's superior attitude was grating on his nerves. "A dream showed us the way."

"Yeah, Mom's already planning a trip for the three of us to Africa next summer. She's gonna use the time to find some art for the gallery."

"A dream? Africa?" Giles' fingers itched to pull out his journal to record what was happening. "The two of you had a dream?"

"Yep." Buffy nodded. "We're planning on telling you tomorrow. Can we still do that?" She grinned when Giles dumbly nodded his head in return. She was pretty tired already from all her bone smashing. She didn’t have the energy to deal with a brooding Angel and inquisitive Giles at the moment.

"What's in Africa?" Angel's tone told the others he was clearly confused. He realized Buffy had rolled her eyes at him. Something she'd never done before. Clearly Spike was a bad influence on the sweet girl.

"A demon that will give me back my soul," Spike commented. It was easy to see from his posture that he thought that Angel clearly should have known without asking.

"Everything will be clear after we tell you the dream," Buffy said. "So keep all your questions until tomorrow. Anyway, Mom's waiting for us. See ya, Giles. Thanks for patrolling." She backed away from Angel, and she smiled at her Watcher.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“That was delicious, Joyce.” Spike wiped his mouth with a napkin. “You’re an excellent cook.”

Joyce blushed. It had been a long time since a man complimented her on anything. She had been leery of Spike when she first met him, but now she couldn’t imagine a better son-in-law. “Thank you.”

Buffy put down her fork. “It was great, Mom.” She leaned back in her chair. “But I think I ate too much.”

“No room for dessert then?” her mother teased. She gestured towards the chocolate cake on the sideboard.

Buffy’s eyes darted to the favored treat. “Well, maybe a small slice. I’ll have to work extra hard with Giles tomorrow for it though.”

“Speaking of Mr. Giles, have you spoken to him yet?” Joyce asked while she collected their dinner plates. She placed them next to the dessert that she then moved to the table.

Buffy nodded. “Yeah, Angel was there too. It wasn’t fun.”

“Pillock thought I’d vamped Buffy,” Spike complained. “Angelus always was an idiot. Bet he’s regaling the Watcher with the good old days as we speak.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Spike is Slayer obsessed,” Angel stated in a matter of fact tone of voice. 

“Like you’re not?” Giles muttered under his breath while he flipped through the pages of his reference book.

“Once he starts something he doesn’t stop until everything in his path is dead,” Angel continued to speak.

“Ah ha, here it is.” Giles squinted at the page. “The demon in Africa really exists. Although, the word demon is a misconception for this particular creature.” 

“Let me see.” Angel literally shouldered Giles away from the book. He figured that maybe this was just the thing to break Spike’s unnatural hold on Buffy. As he read over the information Giles found, a brilliant idea formed in Angel’s head. _If I go to this demon I can get Buffy back._

“Pillock,” Giles mumbled. He went into his office to poor himself a cup of warm tea. He needed some fortification, and whiskey wasn’t allowed on school grounds. When he came back out into the main part of the library, Angel was gone. The swinging doors that marked the entrance to the room were still moving gently back and forth from the vampire’s hasty departure. “I hope he doesn’t do something really stupid.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The next afternoon, Giles wasn’t surprised when Spike came striding into the library. What surprised the Watcher was the fact that it was mid-afternoon, and the vampire actively avoided the spots of sun that streamed through the windows.

“Buffy’s not here yet.” Giles kept one hand near his crossbow. Angel had told him all about Spike the night before after they had left Spike and Buffy’s company. He was now quite worried that his Slayer was under a thrall.

“I’m sure Gramps told you all about me last night. Let me tell you, I don’t have thrall.” Spike smirked at Giles. He knew, all too well, how Angelus tried to manipulate people to do his dirty work for him. He plopped down in one of the chairs, and he put one booted foot on the table. Spike smirked at the Watcher when the other man gave his foot a disapproving look. “Considerin’ the git has seen me a grand total of one time in the past hundred years; I would take everything he says with a grain of salt.”

“He’s cursed with a soul for about that amount of time,” Giles observed almost to himself. 

Spike raised one eyebrow. “Yeah, that certainly explains a whole lot.” He moved over to a chair in the shadows.

Giles was about to ask what Spike meant, but he was interrupted by Buffy entering the library. The Watcher took the opportunity to observe how the vampire interacted with the Slayer.

“Hello, luv,” Spike said. He stood up to greet the Slayer. “You ready to tell old Rupes here about my dream?”

“Spike, you’re here!” Buffy’s face broke into a bright smile. She went immediately to his side.

Giles could tell that while the two blonds didn’t love each other yet, it would happen fairly soon. Just from the little bit he had interacted with Spike, he knew this vampire was quite different from the other one. He abandoned the crossbow for his preferred weapon of choice, the pen and paper. 

Spike and Buffy sat close together while Spike reviewed the events of his dream with Giles. Buffy added in a few tidbits from her own dreams since she’d become a Slayer. They both became nervous when they finished their tale, and the Watcher said nothing for a few minutes. Buffy clutched Spike’s hand in a tight grip that would have demolished a mere human’s hand.

Giles cleared his throat. “I have checked my sources repeatedly. While I personally do not like this chain of events, I have come to the conclusion that the validity of your shared experience has merit. I must study this more closely.”

“Oh thank you, Giles.” Buffy rushed to the older man, and she flung her arms around him. “You’ve made me so happy.”

“The Watcher is turnin’ blue, pet,” Spike chuckled.

Buffy dropped her arms and stepped back with haste. “Sorry, Giles. I keep forgetting. Spike doesn’t break when I hug him.”

“That’s quite alright, my dear,” Giles wheezed. “Just don’t make me regret this.”

“We won’t,” Buffy assured him. Then, her eyes opened wide. “How am I gonna tell my friends?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

Christmas Eve of Season 2

Angel watched from the shadows while Buffy strolled down the street. He wished that he was holding one of the hands that tightly gripped the handles of her shopping bags. He took little notice of the shy redhead and the brasher brunette with the Slayer. He was only interested in how the Christmas lights gleamed off Buffy’s shiny blond hair.

“I must say that Xander is the easiest boy I’ve ever bought a present for,” Cordelia said. Then, she wrinkled her nose. “His taste in clothing is atrocious though.”

“That’s our Xander,” Willow replied. “Oz is pretty easy too.”

Buffy snorted. “So is Spike actually. He’s such a little boy at times with all the toys and gadgets he likes.”

Angel growled under his breath. It was time to nip the whole thing with Spike in the bud. After all, Buffy didn’t need the bleached blond upstart now that he was back with his curse removed and able to give her everything she desired.

“We need to get back if we plan on getting these presents wrapped before the party,” Buffy replied. She felt a familiar vampire signature skitter across the back of her neck. It seemed that Angel was back in town. “I need to take care of something first, though.”

“What’s that?” Willow asked with curiosity.

Buffy pointed towards the shadows where Angel was hiding. “You might as well come out, Angel. I know you’re there.”

Angel stepped out of the darkness. “Merry Christmas, Buffy,” he said in a soft voice. “I’m sorry I left without saying anything, but there was something I needed to take care of out of the country.”

Buffy let out a put upon sigh. After her talk with Giles, she was pretty sure exactly where Angel headed off to. “I’m sure there was. I just don’t understand why you came back.”

“You don’t understand, Buffy,” Angel protested. “There was that curse on my soul. I had to have it removed so we could be together.” He didn’t understand why Buffy wasn’t falling all over herself to welcome him back. Didn’t he help her with clues on bad guys? He was obviously a better partner choice than Spike.

Buffy rolled her eyes while she handed her bags to Willow and Cordelia just in case Angel freaked out on her. “Yeah, Ms. Calendar explained the whole curse thingie.”

“In great detail too,” Willow piped up and shivered. That was one conversation the redhead didn’t want to hear ever again. 

Cordelia nodded. “I get that you’re a vamp, and probably pretty much wrote the book on deviant, but what you did to that girl just had an ick factor of a million.” She wrinkled her nose while Willow nodded her head in agreement.

“And you think Spike’s a fresh daisy?” Angel growled. What the hell was wrong with Buffy? He thought she’d be pleased with him and his declaration of affection. He was better than Spike on any given Sunday.

Buffy laughed. “There’s nothing close to daisy-like about Spike, that’s for sure, but he doesn’t hide what he is from anyone.” 

“You don’t have to settle for second best, Buffy,” Angel replied. If he pointed out Spike’s shortcomings, he was sure he could make Buffy see reason. “Spike is cruel and vicious. He’s not the right kind of partner for you. You need someone like me that will stimulate your mind.”

“Why are you under the impression that Spike is stupid?” Buffy countered. She was really starting to get irate over Angel’s insults. Spike spent plenty of their nights trying to help her with homework or quiz her for an upcoming test. “Impulsive doesn’t mean stupid.”

“Spike’s really very helpful,” Willow said from behind Buffy. “He helps with patrol all the time.” Her tone of voice implied that she thought Angel wasn’t helpful at all.

“He’s got good taste, even if he does dress like a ‘80’s reject,” Cordelia commented. “I so want to borrow that Versace he bought you.” 

Angel let out a bark of laughter. “He _is_ a ‘80’s reject. The 1880’s, that is.”

Buffy threw her hands up in the air. “I’m so over you, Angel. You’re like yesterday’s tabloid feature. Forgotten and out of date. I’m with Spike now. I love him!”

“Oooo, she loves him.” Willow nudged Cordelia. “Won’t he be thrilled to find out we were the first to know?”

“I don’t have time for this, Angel. I have a party to go to with my friends.” Buffy pinned Angel with a glare. “You’re not my friend, remember? You said so the first time we met.”

Angel stepped towards the blond girl. “Buffy, please.”

“There’s another Slayer out there now. Go bug her.” 

“Did you just sic him on Kendra?” Cordelia chortled. “That’ll go over like lead balloon.”

“As long as he stays out of our hair, I don’t care.” Buffy shrugged “Good bye, Angel. Have a good life.” Then, the Slayer pulled her friends away in the opposite direction.

Angel watched in undisguised astonishment while Buffy strolled away from as if he was nothing more than a stranger. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be.

“Sorry about that, pal.” 

Angel turned to find Whistler standing behind him. “What is going on?”

“It appears that the Powers have a different course in mind for you now.” Whistler sniffed in disgust. “I hate how they play with us all, but never mind that. We have an appointment with destiny.”

“My destiny just walked away from me,” Angel growled.

Whistler rolled his eyes. “She might have been your destiny, but you certainly aren’t hers. Now, let’s go. The Hellmouth makes my skin itch.” He pulled the vampire away from the downtown crowd. “Los Angeles is dying for a hero just like you, big boy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

LATER, AFTER THE PARTY

Spike and Buffy cuddled in the porch swing on Joyce’s front stoop. He leaned back against the arm of the swing with her inside the cool protective shield of his arms and legs. Buffy let out a sigh while she tilted her head onto Spike’s shoulder. 

“Tonight was the greatest,” Buffy said softly. “Everything was perfect.”

“I don’t know, pet. The devilled eggs weren’t demonic, and Harris didn’t turn into Santa despite the hat,” Spike teased. “Seemed almost boring.”

“Oh you.” Buffy slapped Spike’s leg. “I like days where nothing goes wrong.” She wrinkled her nose. “Well, except for running into Mr. Cryptic earlier. I can’t believe he thought I’d dump you for him.”

Spike growled, and he buried his face in Buffy’s hair. “Better not. I’d have to dust the bastard and show you who you belong to.”

“No worries about that,” Buffy murmured. “I belong to you.”

“Mine.” Spike’s mouth wandered down to the side of Buffy’s neck.

Buffy shivered under the possessive vampire’s ministrations. “Yours.”

“Wonder how the other Spikes are doin’ with their Slayers…”

The End


End file.
